


Les mille et une histoires d'amour de Harry Potter

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Voyage(s) en territoire Sorcier [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Multishipping
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil de micro-fics sur les différents couples possibles avec Harry dedans.[starck29]
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Series: Voyage(s) en territoire Sorcier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044228





	1. Harry et Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur contributeur : [starck29](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7735929/starck29)
> 
> Inauguration d'un nouveau recueil aujourd'hui, le premier de ce compte e semble-t-il sur les micro-fics. Une micro-fic est un ensemble de courts textes sur un couple dérivé à travers plusieurs thèmes différents (ici Angst, Première fois, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Humour, UST, Deuil, Relation asexuée). Dans ce recueil je publierais donc chaque semaine une salve de huit textes sur un couple différent, mais tout ces couples auront en commun un personnage : Harry (logique vu le titre du recueil me direz-vous). Je serais le seul à publier dessus mais n'hésitez pas à me proposer des couples en reviews et bonne lecture !

**#1 - Harry et Ginny**

  1. **Angst**



Leur relation n'était pas heureuse, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ginny avait été forcée d'arrêter sa brillante carrière de joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch à cause de ces trois grossesses et de rester femme au foyer. Quand à Harry, n'ayant jamais connu d'amour et vivant continuellement dans l'ombre de son père, il avait fini par détruire sa famille. En témoignait les bleus d'Albus et de Lily.

  1. **Première fois**



Leur premières fois avait été inoubliable, dans la salle sur demande après la victoire finale contre Voldemort. Ils avaient passé presque un an sans se voir, alors qu'ils s'aimaient profondément. Lorsque leur corps étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se perdre dans ces mèches rousses à jamais.

  1. **Fluff**



Harry et Ginny s'aimaient profondément, depuis des années même. Leur quotidien était rythmé de nombreuses petites attentions, comme lorsque Harry venait lui monter le petit-déjeuner au lit après qu'un match avec les harpies est fini particulièrement tard.

  1. **Hurt/Comfort**



Ginny faisait de nombreux cauchemars suite au traumatisme de la chambre des secrets. Certaines nuits, lorsqu'il l'entendait depuis la chambre de Ron, Harry sortait discrètement de son lit et la rejoignait. Il pouvait passer de longues minutes à la consoler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.

  1. **Humour**



\- Le jour où ma précieuse petite Rosie rencontre un garçon, il aura le droit à mon discours.

\- Le même que celui auquel j'ai eu le droit il y a vingt ans, Ron ? demanda Harry dépité.

  1. **UST**



Lorsqu'il la voyait danser au mariage de Bill, avec la robe qui lui avait lui-même fermé, Harry avait envie de l'enlever sur le champs et de s'enfermer avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle était au-delà de la beauté, et la robe qu'elle portait mettait encore plus en valeur son corps.

  1. **Deuil**



Lorsque Harry mourut face à Lord Voldemort, ce fut la fin de leur espoir. Ils furent obligés de se cacher pour survivre, mais Ginny n'avait plus envie de vivre. Son cœur meurtri ne désirait plus qu'une chose : rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait.

  1. **Relation asexuée**



Les deux lions s'aimaient passionnément, presque à la folie même. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu l'envie de faire l'amour. Lorsqu'ils avaient voulu des enfants, ils avaient adopté, tout simplement. Avec la guerre contre Voldemort, les orphelinats s'étaient malheureusement retrouvés surchargés.


	2. Harry et Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur contributeur : [starck29](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7735929/starck29)
> 
> Merci pour le superbe accueil que vous avez fait à ce recueil de micro-fics. J'espère que ce deuxième couple vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !

**#2 - Harry et Luna**

  1. **Angst**



Harry l'avait épousée car avec lui il pouvait avoir le contrôle de la presse à travers le Chicaneur, qui avait beaucoup gagné en réputation depuis la chute de la Gazette des sorciers. Qui plus est, la blonde n'était pas assez intelligente pour essayer de lui voler sa fortune ou de le manipuler. Et elle savait ce terre, surtout lorsqu'il la frappait après une mauvaise journée au bureau.

  1. **Première fois**



Luna avait eu le sourire d'un ange cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle était enlacée dans les bras de son petit-ami. Harry avait été le plus délicat possible avec elle, ne voulant pas la briser. Ils n'étaient tout les deux que bonheur et tendresse.

  1. **Fluff**



Harry pourrait se perdre durant toute une vie dans les cheveux blonds de sa Luna.

  1. **Hurt/Comfort**



Luna et Harry avaient chacun leurs démons. Pour la jeune fille, il s'agissait de ces cauchemars dans lesquels elle revoyait la mort de sa mère et pour le jeune homme c'était les visions que lui envoyait continuellement Voldemort. Et c'était ensemble qu'ils allaient réussir à les surmonter.

  1. **Humour**



\- Maman, comment papa et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- C'était dans le train en direction de Poudlard, Lily. J'étais toute seule en train de lire le Chicaneur lorsque ton père est arrivé avec ces amis, des Joncheruines plein la tête. Cela dit, tout le monde avait l'air d'en avoir cette année-là.

  1. **UST**



Parfois, Luna ressemblait à une petite écolière innocente, lorsqu'elle était vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard et qu'elle se faisait des couettes dans les cheveux. Et à d'autres moments, elle pouvait passer pour une jeune femme adulte qui aimait s'habiller de manière excentrique. Mais dans les deux cas, Harry la désirait.

  1. **Deuil**



Harry ne savait pas si un jour il retrouverait quelqu'un comme Luna, ou même si une telle personne existait. Elle était douce, gentille, attentionnée, rêveuse et lucide. En un mot, elle était la compagne idéal, parfaite.

  1. **Relation asexuée**



Qu'est-ce qui définissait leur relation ? Et bien il s'agissait probablement d'un mélange de tendresse, de câlineries et d'excentricité. Leur quotidien était rempli de petites attentions, car la base de leur relation, c'était ce qu'eux avaient décidé et non la société.


End file.
